


Which a Star

by Ennuiwolf



Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [3]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Musing, NayuRen Week 2020, Nighttime, Stargazing, Stars, nayuren week, no beta we die like men, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennuiwolf/pseuds/Ennuiwolf
Summary: Ren loves to watch the stars. He finds someone else may love to watch them too.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta and Nanahoshi Ren
Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022395
Kudos: 15





	Which a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stargazing

Ren loved looking up at the stars.

Seeing all those lights flickering on the dark blue canvas always cheered him up at his lowest and inspired him at his brightest. The thought that even though all of them were millions of miles away, at this moment in time, he could always see them seemed to resonate somewhat with the young vocalist.

He’d loved stargazing since he was a boy. As he grew up and found Argonavis, his stargazing activities were now joined by others. When the band went stargazing together, Wataru would always bring a telescope, Rio would bring his sandwiches and Yuuto would always bring his guitar, knowing that Ren would want to sing.

More than a few times, the band had put on quick impromptu street lives because Ren had gotten the urge to sing.

And even though he always loved watching the stars with his friends, there were times that Ren would sometimes want to watch them by himself. Sometimes, being alone allowed him to think, to consider the events in his life.

After coming to LRFes, Ren found himself wanting those serene moments alone more often.

Hence, he retreated to his favourite spot, in a large park in the middle of Tokyo. It was dense with trees and foliage that at times, one could easily forget that they were in the middle of a massive urban city. And at this time at night, Ren knew just the couple of spots to go to in order to access a clearing to watch the night sky.

It was always his serene spot, and Ren thought that considering the time of night, it would always only be his.

Yet, that day, he was surprised to find someone else there.

The other person lay on his back on the grass, his gaze fixed on the clear sky above them as he failed to acknowledge the other coming up to him.

“N-Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked hesitantly.

His voice seemed to be enough to get the other vocalist’s attention. “Hah?” he asked, moving his gaze down from the sky to the blue haired boy standing in front of him. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I come here often,” Ren informed him. “This spot is the best in the city to see the stars.”

“At this time of night?” Nayuta narrowed his eyes.

“When else can you see the stars?” Ren tilted his head slightly. At Nayuta’s exasperated grunt, he went over to take a seat beside the other. “So, Nayuta-kun, why are you here?”

“I did not give you permission to sit next to me,” Nayuta grumbled, turning away as Ren sat down on the grass beside him.

“Does Nayuta-kun like watching the stars too?” Ren went on, completely ignoring the other’s obvious discomfort. “I didn’t take you for someone who liked things like that.”

Nayuta sighed. At this point, after knowing this guy for months, he’d realized it was better to just either ignore him or entertain him. And considering people like Ren just wouldn’t give up until you paid them attention, Nayuta found his options had dwindled to just one.

“I needed to think, alone,” Nayuta explained, turning his gaze back to the sky. “The sharehouse is full of those idiots so I can never get some peace and quiet.”

“How long have you been coming here?” Ren gently asked. “It would be funny if we ever crossed paths and didn’t know it.” He chuckled lightly.

Nayuta, however, was not amused in the slightest. “I found this place a few weeks ago while looking for a place where no one would bother me.” He glowered slightly at Ren.

“Oh?” Ren asked. “I’ve been coming here since we came to Tokyo, you know? You could have asked me, and I could have told you this place exists.” He shifted slightly before lying back on the grass. “I know Nayuta-kun needs peace and quiet to compose, and I really do love this place. I can see why you’d come here.”

Nayuta gave a small scoff. “If you do, then you’d know I need peace and quiet. And you, are _not_ peace and quiet.”

Ren continued to ignore him, making his irritation rise more than ever. The blue haired vocalist instead turned to the sky, letting a small smile tug at his lips.

“The stars are quite beautiful today, don’t you think?” he asked.

“I’m serious,” Nayuta replied. “Leave me alone.”

Ren turned to him. “You don’t want me here?” he asked.

“No.”

Ren frowned softly. “But isn’t it better to watch the stars with someone else? Watching them alone feels…lonely.”

“I need to think,” Nayuta continued to complain. “So leave me alone.”

Ren’s eyes widened softly. “Oh,” he said. “It’s one of those, huh?” He nodded solemnly, his blue curls moving softly in the cool night breeze. “I understand. I came here to think too, so I’ll be quiet now.”

Nayuta expected him to continue pestering him but found himself pleasantly surprised when he heard not a peep from his rival. Curiosity overtook him and he turned to the side to see that Ren had fully fixed his gaze on the dotted canopy above them, watching the stars twinkle gently in the long night.

Somehow, Nayuta found himself staring not at the stars, but at Ren. He stared at the intense gaze Ren had as he looked up, a kind of faraway gaze as he drifted into his thoughts. He stared at the small crease that appeared between his eyebrows as his forehead became more visible with his hair falling back. He watched as Ren absentmindedly pursed his lips, deep in thought.

What the hell was he doing?

He turned away, clicking his tongue, the sound making Ren sit up too.

“Oh, Nayuta-kun?”

“As I thought, it won’t work. Leave me alone.”

Ren tilted his head in confusion. “What won’t work?” he asked. “Oh, am I being too distracting? I’m sorry.” He pursed his lips slightly. “Although, I was keeping quiet, wasn’t I? Unless I did something to offend you.”

Nayuta was more than ready to chew him out for ruining his precious quiet time that had become non-existent since he’d come to this god-forsaken city, but upon seeing the look of genuine confusion on his face, his anger dissipated entirely. “Tch,” he clicked his tongue. “It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I can’t concentrate today.”

Violet eyes widened softly. “Oh, I get it,” he said, a relieved smile making it onto his face. “I was worried I had done something to upset you.”

Nayuta turned away, acknowledging him with a grunt. He then heard shuffling beside him of which he assumed was the sound of Ren getting to his feet. “I…I suppose I’ll get going then, Nayuta-kun,” the other vocalist said, and Nayuta turned his head to him to see him giving him a warm smile.

“Didn’t you come here for something?” Nayuta murmured.

“I can always come back another time,” Ren waved it off. “Besides, you really look like you could use the time alone right now.”

Nayuta frowned. Did he look that troubled?

Ren took another quick look at the sky before looking back down at him. “The stars really are beautiful tonight,” he told the other. “I hope they can keep you better company than I could.”

Before he could say anything, Ren was wishing him goodbye and had left before he knew it. As he watched Ren’s retreating figure into the treeline, Nayuta fell back onto the grass with a deep sigh.

“You weren’t bad company…Nanahoshi…”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 leggo!
> 
> I honestly had trouble initially with this one, but then once I began writing it just flowed.


End file.
